1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hearing aid having a calculating unit which operates on one or more signals in order to produce or set operating parameters for the amplifier and transmission stage in the hearing aid, connected between the input and output.
As used herein "signal" means the curve of one or more physical quantities and one or more measuring points over time; each signal can thus be composed of a bundle of individual signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Application 0 674 464, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,620, discloses a hearing aid of the above type wherein a fuzzy logic controller is provided in order either to modify the signal transmission characteristic of an amplifier and transmission means or to automatically select a set of parameters from a parameter memory that influence the signal transmission characteristic.
European 0 674 463, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,770, discloses a similar hearing aid wherein an automatic gain control (AGC) circuit has a fuzzy logic controller allocated to it.
The hearing aids disclosed in these published applications, however, only provide a realization of fuzzy logic functions in analog circuit technology. A problem of a high circuit-oriented outlay arises therefrom, this being especially disadvantageous because of the miniaturization required in hearing aids.